The Museum
by PyroAndrea
Summary: A Sequel to The Amusement Park. Julia, Ling, Jin and Hwoarang go to the museum on Julia's command. Slight Julia/Jin and Hwoarang/Ling.


Disclaimer: Tekken Characters are not mine in any way shape or form.  
  
A/N: This is a sequel to The Amusement Park, so you might want to check that out first before you read this, it would make a lot more since that way. So go R/R that and then come back and R/R this!  
  
The Museum (AKA Julia Knows Best!)  
  
Right outside of a huge building, a girl stands, with a satisfied smile. "I can't wait for this Museum to open! It's going to be the biggest one in all of Japan!" Julia Chang exclaims.  
  
"I still don't understand what you find so great about these places." Ling says.  
  
"What's there to not understand? This place is going to have fossils, ancient relics, and it even has it's own Space Museum inside!!"  
  
"And the Mishima's own it all" says a voice from behind.  
  
"You need to learn a new entrance Hwoarang..." Julia sighs. "That's what you said just the other day..." Hwoarang shrugs.  
  
"So, you two going to drag us on another adventure?" Hwoarang asks.  
  
"You TWO? Yesterday was all Ling." Julia says.  
  
"No way, I can't even believe I'm up this early! I am dead tired! We were running around all day!" Ling complains.  
  
"Yes way, we are heading over to Jin's house right now. I followed you around all day yesterday and didn't complain at all! Today it's my turn!" Julia says as she begins walking towards Jin's house.  
  
"That's because the amusement park is FUN! Museums by definition are NOT!" Ling shouts after her. Ling looks over at Hwoarang for back up, but he just shrugs and follows after Julia. Ling glares at him.  
  
"You're supposed to be on my side!!" Ling yells as she runs after them.  
  
Once at the Mansion Julia knocks on the door with a glare stamped on her face as she is expecting Heihachi to answer the door. Though to her most pleasant surprise, a sleepy eyed Jin answers the door and Julia's glare immediately turns into a broad smile at the site of Jin in Pajama's with little Kuma's on them.  
  
"Good Afternoon Jin!" Julia chimes.  
  
"Good-" Jin yawns, "Afternoon guys." He says rubbing the sleep from his eyes. Ling clears her throat.  
  
"And girls." Hwoarang adds. Ling smiles up at him and he smiles back.  
  
"What's it this time?" Jin asks giving Ling a look.  
  
"It's not me, it's her!" Ling says while pointing at Julia with a hurt expression. Jin looks in Julia's direction and her cheeks suddenly go a deep shade of red.  
  
"Ummm... well...." Julia stutters.  
  
"Is it the museum this time?" Jin asks knowingly.  
  
"Well..." Julia says.  
  
"Yes that's it!" Ling interrupts.  
  
"To tell you the truth, I was going to invite you all to go there with me, how about tomorrow? Say, 10:00 in the morning?" Jin inquires.  
  
"Certainly, sounds great, see you then!" Julia says.  
  
"Well, I better go before gramps busts me for not taking my nap, see you." Jin says as he shuts the door leaving Julia with a goofy grin on her face.  
  
"Certainly, sounds great!" Ling says mimicking Julia, causing her to snap out of her daydream. Julia just glares at her.  
  
"Take a nap?" Hwoarang bursts out laughing.  
  
"Now it's my turn!" Julia says grinning suddenly at Hwoarang and Ling.  
  
"Your turn for what?" Hwoarang asks, remembering what Ling made them all do the last time they talked to Jin at his mansion, Ling seems to remember too, but her reaction is quite the opposite.  
  
"Dress up time!" Ling yells, suddenly feeling a bit better about the whole ordeal and dragging the two towards the shopping center.  
  
Once at the store Ling looks around. "What do you wear to a museum anyway?" Ling asks Julia who is looking around at clothes as well. "Something professional, casual, dressy , but still comfortable." Julia replies leaving Ling more confused than she was before she asked.  
  
"Ummmm.... Right...." Ling responds. The three continue to look around and Hwoarang suddenly grins broadly.  
  
"What are you smiling about?" Ling asks catching the grin on Hwoarang's face.  
  
"I found the perfect outfit!" Hwoarang exclaims before dashing into the dressing room with a bundle of clothes in his arms. Seconds later Hwoarang jumps out of the dressing room clad in a brown leather jacket, khaki pants, a khaki type dress shirt, brown boots, brown belt, and a brown hat, looking just like Indiana Jones. Well, that is if you ignore the red hair. Both girls look quite shocked at first but then erupt into a fit of giggles.  
  
"What? What?" Hwoarang asks quite confused. "Okay, so I don't have the whip, but we can pick one up later!" This however only causes the girls to laugh even louder. Hwoarang glares at the two and silently awaits an explanation.  
  
"Well Hwoarang," Julia finally manages to say after awhile, "that's more of an `archaeologist' outfit. At least that's what Indiana Jones made people think that's what all archaeologist's wear. I personally prefer jean over khaki and leather any day." Hwoarang hung his head in disappointment.  
  
"And besides, you totally clash." Ling adds finally regaining her composure. Julia looks him over.  
  
"Keep the pants, the belt, the shoes, and the jacket if you want, but lose the hat and try this shirt instead and no whip." Julia says handing him a new shirt and Hwoarang stalks back into the dressing room. When he comes out he is now wearing the same thing, minus the hat and plus a green button up shirt.  
  
"I feel like I'm a walking Christmas banner..." Hwoarang sighs. He was right of course, with his bright red hair and that green shirt he looked exactly like he was preparing for Christmas and Ling's laugh only proved him correct. "Juuuuullliiiiiaaaaaaaa!" Hwoarang moans.  
  
"Oh fine! Here!" Julia shouts as she hands him a new shirt and pushes the crybaby back into the dressing room. When Hwoarang came out again he was now wearing a white shirt.  
  
"Alright, I can deal with this, but I still really like the hat..." Hwoarang looks down at his feet and Julia sighs. "Oh fine! You can wear it if you want, it really doesn't matter!" Hwoarang grins and gives Julia a big hug after jamming the hat back on his head.  
  
"Julia knows best!" He says in a happy note. Julia then gives Ling some clothes and she runs into the dressing room and slams the door. After a while Ling steps out and twirls around.  
  
"Soooo?" She choruses. She was wearing a pink button up dress shirt, white khaki flare pants, a pink belt, and some pink keds.  
  
"Very cute, good job Julia." Hwoarang says, making Ling smile and Julia heads into the dressing room with her outfit. When she comes out she is wearing a teal button up dress shirt, a jean skirt that goes to right above her knee, brown boots, and a brown vest.  
  
"Do you think the vest is over doing it?" Julia asks as she looks down at her vest.  
  
"Nah, it's very you." Ling says.  
  
"Ling's right, now let's get out of here!" Hwoarang adds. They all change back, pay for their stuff and head out towards their hotels.  
  
"I'll see you two outside the Museum at 10:00! Bye!" Hwoarang yells as he strolls away towards his hotel.  
  
"I'll be in your hotel at 9 tomorrow, okay?" Julia says.  
  
"What for?" Ling asks.  
  
"I'm going to fix your hair!" Julia says and goes into her room leaving Ling outside. Ling shrugs and goes into her own room, though it was still pretty early she was exhausted from the previous evening and thankful for more time to rest before another endless day of walking.  
  
The next day at 9:00 sharp Julia heads towards Ling's room already dressed. She pushes on the door, and discovers that it is locked. So, she knocks, but no answer. She knocks harder. "Ling! Are you there!" Just as she was about to give up a drowsy Ling answers the door.  
  
"Wha?" Ling says.  
  
"What are you doing Ling? You have to get dressed, we need to leave in less than an hour!" Julia says as she looks at Ling quite annoyed, Julia was ready for Ling when they went to the amusement park, wasn't she? Ling slouches back into her room and Julia follows. Ling gets her stuff together and goes into her bathroom to change and get ready. After about 30 minutes Ling walks back out of the bathroom.  
  
"What took so long?" Julia asks.  
  
"I had to take a shower and dry my hair!" Ling says as she sits down in front of Julia. Julia French braids Ling's hair quickly and with great skill and then braids her own hair with just a normal braid. They then head out to the Museum and to there surprise Hwoarang actually beat them there. He was chatting with Jin who was wearing black dress pants, a maroon button up dress shirt and a black leather jacket. Ling laughs out loud and Julia does her best to suppress her laughter. They weren't laughing at his clothes however, but his shoes, he was still wearing the black high tops with white outlines that he wore to the amusement park. Hwoarang follows Ling and Julia's gaze down to Jin's shoes and starts laughing too. Jin had a stern look on his face.  
  
"So they're comfortable, at least I don't look like an Archeologist wanna be!" Jin retorts.  
  
"I rather like this look!" Hwoarang says admiring his outfit. Jin sighs and shakes his head, then turns to the door and unlocks it. All four of them walk in and Jin locks it behind them.  
  
"What time does the museum open to the public Jin?" Julia asks.  
  
"Oh, it's not open to the public for another month, a couple of exhibits have yet to be set up." Jin replies.  
  
Jin begins to give Julia, Ling, and Hwoarang a tour of the museum. Though Julia is the only one listening. Ling and Hwoarang seem to be doing there best to keep themselves entertained by laughing at the cave man exhibit and playing with random dinosaur bones, but were constantly interrupted as Jin yelled at them.  
  
As soon as they all reached the space exhibit even Jin's yells couldn't stop Ling and Hwoarang from climbing into the model space shuttles and jumping around on the moon surface model. Soon Jin gave up trying to stop them though, he figured that if they caused any bad damage Heihachi could afford to fix it.  
  
"You two are going to hurt yourself, y'all should get down!" Julia yells at Ling and Hwoarang as they climb up a rather large T-Rex model.  
  
"Yes mother!" Ling shouts back down to Julia.  
  
"Now Ling," Hwoarang says sarcastically, "Julia knows best!" Both Ling and Hwoarang laugh, and to Julia's surprise even Jin lets out a little chuckle.  
  
"Sorry..." Jin says immediately. Julia's cheeks turn red with embarrassment.  
  
After a few hours have passed they had been through the entire museum at least twice. Julia was still intrigued by some of the archeological discoveries even the third time around and Ling and Hwoarang stopped finding the cave man exhibit funny.  
  
"Can we go already? It's dark outside!" Ling complains and gestures towards the window.  
  
"Yes, I guess it is late." Julia says looking at her watch.  
  
"Julia knows best!" Hwoarang says with a note of joy in his voice. Julia and Jin give him a glare and he grins at them.  
  
"Say that one more time and you're dead Hwoarang." Julia says angrily. Hwoarang stops smiling quickly.  
  
"How about we pick up some dinner first? I haven't eaten all day!" Jin says. Everyone seems to be in thought. Come to think of it, none of them have eaten all day... So, they all agree and head towards the nearest restaurant, it is of course a Japanese restaurant. They all sit down and the waiter takes their orders and brings out their food.  
  
Ling, Hwoarang, and Jin pick up their chopsticks and begin eating. Julia however has a bit more trouble. She picks up her chopsticks and looks at the others, doing her best to imitate them. After some time she becomes frustrated and slams her chopsticks down.  
  
"Why can't these people just use forks!" Julia yells quite upset. Sure she could learn how to speak fluent Japanese, sure she could go toe to toe with some of the best fighters in the world, but when it comes down to eating with chopsticks, she was utterly lost.  
  
Hwoarang and Ling take this opportunity to laugh at Julia.  
  
"Forks? Julia... Julia Chang... The Julia Chang can't eat without a fork? Want me to feed you? Or better yet, want Jin to feed you?" Ling says between laughs. Julia gives her a death glare at this and Jin goes a little red, while Hwoarang just laughs.  
  
During all the laughing and joking Jin manages to get a waiter to bring a fork for Julia and he hands it to her with a smile which makes her go extremely red.  
  
"Thanks..." she mutters looking down at her food and begins eating.  
  
They soon finished eating and leave the restaurant for the girl's hotel all chatting excitedly about what they had done the past few days. Hwoarang was talking so excitedly that he wasn't watching where he was going and smacks into Julia causing the two to topple to the ground.  
  
"Watch where you're going Hwoarang!" Julia says in a joking tone as Jin helps her to her feet. Ling helps Hwoarang up, they smile at each other and turn to Julia.  
  
"Julia knows best!" They shout at the top of their lungs before running down the street as fast as they can, Julia right behind them and Jin sauntering along.  
  
A/N: Yes, I know it isn't as good as the first, but most sequels aren't. So, I at least hope you didn't think it was a total waist of time and I would love it if you'd review! 


End file.
